Holding up and keeping in
by Imready
Summary: This is my first story here on  and im giddy about it  but im proud so far. Its about Riff raff and magenta, and how their family notice them changing and how riff and maggie themselves become suspiscious of following changes in their live
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A charming suspicion**

**Summary: **This story is my first of fanfiction. net and so far im proud of it -, this is chaptor one of my Riff raff and magenta fanfic, which i may lengthen in time, or start a chapter two, this will follow there lives up to the rocky horror. so review and dont feel shy to tell me what you think. Also im thinking of doing a Yuffentine fanfic soon, so we'll see how that goes.**  
**

Seven year old Magenta looked up at her Twelve year old brother Riff raff; she decided that however he reacted she would react the same to this sudden change. Their mother Violet magenta McKinley had supposedly "by chance" found their father after all the years he had deserted them, well that's how Riff raff saw it, Magenta on the other hand was indifferent about it all, but she had learnt, that having no sought of emotion about these things was a bad thing, that was her mother's point of view. So because her dear brother Riff raff was such a role model child amongst the adults she thought it would be best to copy how he did around this man.

Magenta noticed her mother didn't seem too enthralled about having Jazzy McKinley here again, or maybe it was just because her mother had the same indifference as her. He was rather...different. He was nice enough, Riff raff even agreed to that, sure, Jazzy McKinley had found a place in his son's heart and he was growing deeply on Magenta.

Riff raff enjoyed watching his sister and estranged father become fond of each other. It always made him smile the way he would swing her around, and her joyful laugh that followed. He would just sit there sometimes on the sofa watching them as they played; he loved his little sister so much. It was clear who she most looked liked, even when Riff raff couldn't remember what his father looked like before, it was obvious she was like him. His father had her smoking red hair and pale skin that illuminated the room when they were present, the same thick eyelashes and strong body. By contrast Riff raff was a portrait of his mother, slender to the bone, like a sculpture perfected, the same river blue eyes, soft yet intense, same charming nose, and originally long face. Same straight laced blond hair, most alluring.

One evening, about a week after Jazzy had returned, Riff raff was sat against the sofa watching the huge telecom, his little sister laid on him perched between his legs contently. He rested his head on hers and rocked her slightly, she was in her blue pyjamas, the ones with little animals on them, she was sleepy, he had known her long enough to realise when she was. One of her little hands was twirling an already lengthening strand of his hair and he looked down now and again his sparkling blue eyes meeting her midnight ones, her small pouty mouth widening into a mischievous grin we would all grow to know well. He would smile back down at her then continue to rest his chin on her head rocking ever so slightly.

Violet magenta would watch this adorable scene from the dining table just aside from the sofa; she loved how close they were. They were great children, no trouble at all; they were quiet and satisfied little ones, which always relieved her at the end of a long working day.

But sometimes it was their silence that troubled her, they would always hold everything up inside, were her children actually genuine, or very secretive. Sometimes they could seem so unfeeling.

She sighed and glanced at her husband indifferently, if only they knew why he was here, they would think again to be so uncaring about this change. It was strange seeing children so uncaring, no, of course they cared about things, for instance, magenta can't stand animal cruelty, racialism, and definitely not sexism; she's one of those women who believe in alpha female. Even at her age! She's not to be taken for a fool. And where magenta is more of the creative artsy types Riff raff is practical scientist who looks more on logic than something that defies natural law. Riff raff starts with a question then works his way up, gradually and carefully bringing him in front of the answer. Besides being a scientific boy he can be very spiritual and is often looking for his inner meaning.

Violet magenta smiled weakly to herself while thinking these thoughts, no matter how they grew up to be, they were wonderful individuals, and if they had any faults, she would sooner blame herself than them.

She got up and stretched making her way to the kitchen were her stew was now bubbling merrily.

She grabbed the wooden spoon and stirred comparing her swirling thoughts to the swirling liquid. Suddenly she snapped out of her wonderland and her face turned stony as she sensed his presence in the doorway. She Violet magenta scowled not turning around to face him as he watched his children from the kitchen doorway.

"Good kids, aren't they petal," he sounded gruff speaking more of a statement than actual questions, "Close to, you raised 'em well," his voice was like the equivalent to an earthlings English cockney accent. Violet magenta wasn't too keen on earthlings, when they had been close in early marriage he would show her his reports he had made on assignments to the world of earth, she didn't like the sound of them, and her husband's new accent, well, she wasn't too fond of that either.

"Oh," she didn't face him and continued to prepare the meal she often had no help with, "Why? Did you think I wouldn't raise them well?" her voice slightly dubious, Jazzy wasn't a stupid man and could almost taste the vehemence in her voice.

"Come on darlin', what's got you worked up now?" he rolled his eyes, a rough grin forming his unshaven mouth.

"My babies are not going to earth, Jazzy!" her teeth were gritted, her sea blue eyes, freezing over. This time she did spin round to face him and he regarded her closely and she did the same. Suddenly a searing pain came from her palm and she hissed in realisation. Blood dripped down the surface of the counter and she stared at it wide eyed. Jazzy walked over to her and took her hand wiping it away and reaching for a band aid in a cupboard; he wrapped it gently around her hand and kissed her cheek. "Don't fret over things that won't happen for a couple of years, my baby girl," he nuzzled her cheek with his nose, and she closed her eyes.

Both parents were shaken to their senses by a noise in the doorway, Jazzy and violet magenta glanced at it, both Riff raff and magenta were standing there, eyeing their parents intensely, it scrutinised Violet magenta and she tried to force out a smile.

Riff raff's face seemed so uncaring at that point but filled with concern at the same time, Magenta was holding his hand and leaning into him while her other hand was in her mouth, she looked up at Riff raff and then gave her parents a sought of frown. Still staring at his parents he lifted magenta up so she was sat on his hip and he carried her over to a seat at the table, placing her down gently. Magenta got off her chair and moved it making sure she was sat as close to Riff raff as possible. Riff raff was as silent as a graveyard as he got the plates and cutlery out of the cupboards and placed them around the table, still glaring at his parents with that same look. Violet magenta made a sought of coughing noise, with a fake smile and elbowed Jazzy slightly. He separated from his wife and got the glasses out of the cupboards to, placing them around the table while Magenta stared up at him watching his every move. Violet magenta placed the stew and bread on the table trying her best to ignore her own personal discomfort and the situation.

She started to dish out the food and tried to start a conversation with her children, who seemed so alienated from her right now. Riff raff was stroking his sister's hair as she tore a piece of bread apart, she was talking to him but Violet and jazzy couldn't hear what she was saying.

"So Riff raff, I hear your working on another project of your, something about re-useable energy, how is that going, what have you done so far?" Riff raff was smiling slightly, but he was looking at his sister, so Violet magenta couldn't really decipher if the smile was from her question or his simple adoration for whatever it was Magenta had just said.

"Answer your mother, Riff." Instructed Jazzy not meeting his sons now glaring eyes, Violet smiled at her son, she had a dazzling smile that Riff raff decided he would ponder.

"Very well, mother, its proving to be most...rewarding." he replied, his voice was an unusual monotone, and Violet magenta couldn't stop the surprised frown that formed on her vivacious lips. Magenta was picking at her food with her fingers and speaking something inaudible to her brother once more. If jazzy knew better it looked like she was singing something, and he couldn't shake this feeling of annoyance because he couldn't hear what they were so enjoying at the table. Jazzy noticed how Violets shoulders seemed stiff and her whole body was tense, she was worried that they had heard he didn't see why she should be, they would have to be told sooner or later.

"Well that's good then, what are you using this research for?" she asked relieved that her body seemed to be miraculously relaxing at this idle chit chat. Riff raff shrugged pouting his lips as he did so.

"Just to know. You never know, it could prove useful." He countered again, starting on his meal.

"He's a very clever boy is our Riff raff, Jay, you've got a lot to be proud of," Violet smiled at Jazzy and he returned it with a nod. Riff raff's smile vanished off his face and he glanced at his sister most peculiarly she was laughing at his compliment. And both the parents shared a slight smile and magenta carried on singing that inaudible song.


	2. My strange devotion

**Chapter two: My strong devotion**

**Thank you to those who reviewed I am very grateful, and thanks for wanting the story to carry on confused Columbia and blood-sucker, you're the best. I've definitely read some of both your fanfics and I loved them all. **

**Summary: Riff and magenta are close, but why, why so close, other siblings usually treat each other with rivalry. Riff raff seems to be aiming for a higher meaning but magenta?  
**

Magenta laid her head across her brother's lap as he worked on his project. They were sat in his room, at his desk. Riff raff was quite content to just sit their scribbling his notes and stroking his sister's hair. He acknowledged that for the first two hours or so of them being comfortable up here their mother was having a rather frantic search for them downstairs, followed with a random cry of RIFF RAFF or MAGENTA.

"-in another dimension, with voyeuristic intention..." drawled magenta pulling at a thread on her brothers white crinkled shirt. Riff raff automatically smiled and tickled the space underneath her ear. She giggled and bit his finger like a kitten would. As much as he was grateful for all his mother did for him, and of course how deliriously well she had brought up magenta, she was so concerned with being concerned. It troubled him to think she cared too much about them...too much to not let them break away when the time is right?

"Brother?" Riff raff jumped slightly as his thoughts were interrupted. He pulled his sister close to him warmly.

"Yes, my dear?" eh well, he could forgive her anything.

"You'll always be with me right?"

Riff raff blinked, but he did like where this conversation had struck.

"Of course, my only place is beside you, little sister,"

"Good, because I'll always be with you, you do love me right?"

Riff smiled dazedly but wryly, "Yes, who couldn't?"

Magenta was satisfied with this answer and winked at her brother. "Good, because I'll always love you," she sighed. Riff raff glanced down at his sister expectantly, she was beginning to get twitchy, which meant she had more stuff to say but wouldn't in fear of disturbing him. Eh, he'd wait until she'd snap.

"Riff raff do you have a girlfriend?" She blurted out.

Riff raff choked on some air and was thrown forward by this question. "Girlfriend?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, you know, a partner, a soul mate, someone who you love and kiss and cuddle, and do things that unfortunately mum and dad are intent on doing." She perked, playing with a fold in his shirt.

"Where did you learn about these sought's of things!?"

"Urgh, I'm not stupid, brother, I am quite capable of picking things up as I go along." She scoffed rolling her eyes. One of her fingers curled in her hair.

Riff raff shifted uncomfortably, he couldn't handle his sister doing any of those things, not with anyone else. Riff raff blinked again, this time harder, _not with anyone else_, where the _hell_ did that come from, a huge blush crept up his neck and cheeks, and a humorous sweat seemed to steam his forehead.

"Well do you have a girlfriend or not!?" ordered Magenta leaning up to face him. Riff raff regarded her more than uncomfortably. Her eyes searing with and angry heat, it shocked him.

"The only person I have ever thought of as my soul mate and partner is you, I swear."

Magenta's pretty face screwed up, she was not expecting that answer.

"What? Aren't you flattered?" he inquired with caution.

"Of course, brother, but they'd kill us." She whispered comically in his ear.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"That's incest!" she strained just as quietly.

Riff raff burst out laughing and her sister frowned sincerely with a blush.

"You can't have seriously though I meant-"magenta had pushed a finger to his lips and sat neatly next to him.

"You're the one who mentioned it, Riff raff." Riff blinked again, his heart stammering (the guy sure does like to blink doesn't he).

This was an evil game she was playing, thought Riff raff. She had learnt how to be as sharp tongued and as venomous as a grown woman, her skill was ten times that amount of a woman, and she did it with a clear conscience. But was this the truth? Was it the soul reason they were close? No, of course not, they were close because of their sibling bond, but maybe they were attracted because they were both the only individuals they had taken the time to get to know properly. Attraction? Surely not, Riff panicked. But he had to know, was it really..._this_? Riff swallowed a generous gulp and absent minded leant towards his sister his eyes closed, Magenta frowned, stuck between two options, Give in to this male control system and know the truth, or keep your pride as an independent woman untouched. She could feel his warm and shallow breath on her face and could feel the fear creeping and lurking in her stomach. Magenta gasped outwardly and as her brothers lips were just about to meet hers, Riff raff's bedroom door was flung open. Jazzy was holding the laundry basket, his face flushed from carrying it up the flight of stairs. Magenta and Riff raff had flung apart and were now eyeing their father innocently. Jazzy turned to face them; a grin cracked his youthful face.

"Hey, there's the two greatest kids in the world. Sorry I didn't knock, Riffy. This is quite loadful you've managed to save up." He laughed good heartedly and placed the basket on Riffs bed.

"Your mum was calling you for ages, kids, you know she can't really be lifting heavy things with her back, I'm not angry just try to be a little more vigilant and assertive towards these things." He sniffed and patted them both on the head. Magenta jumped off the chair and jogged happily downstairs. Riff raff for someone reason became flooded with fear. He shook it off and managed a smile at his father.

"Father?"

"Yeah, son?"

"How did you and mum fall in love?"

"Oh, well I uh-well, we met in Transylvania, obviously, and uh those days your mum was working as a doctor for the big Furter herself-"

"No-how did you two _fall_ in love, you know _how_??"

Jazzy frowned, "You've lost me...do you mean...sex?"

Riff raff stared at his father his face blank an annoyed twitch etching at his cheeks. "No, father I don't mean sex, I mean how was the feeling how did you know, what was that feeling like?" He drew in a breath and turned himself more into his father's direction.

"OH, oh"

Jazzy took the seat Magenta had vacated and sighed thoughtfully, "It's hard, son, it's something you can't live without when you feel it. You just know."

"But I don't know!" Riff raff yelled in annoyance. Jazzy just smiled and tried to go into deeper detail.

"Well, let's see..."

That night Magenta was in her room, typing on her Compucom. Violet magenta and Jazzy were laid nicely on their bed enjoying a cuddle talking about Riffs sudden interest (and of course behind riffs back)

"I wonder who's he's taken to,"

Violet pushed her nose into her husband's neck contentedly "Mmmm, I don't know, jay, but he's very picky, up until now I thought he was a prude girl-wise,"

"Maybe it's a boy he's interested in," shrugged jazzy indifferently. "That could be cool; we could use some freedom like that in here,"

"...Or a sister?" asked Violet looking up at her husband. Jazzy scowled then let it drop.

"Vi, it's a free planet here, whatever he wants goes."

"Not with me, isn't it weird?"

"That's your earth blood talking, honey." Sighed Jazzy once more rubbing his eyes.

"We don't talk about that remember!? Eh, I suppose, it would explain why they are so close,"

"Not necessarily, darling, loads of siblings are close,"

"Like Maggie and Riff??"

"Maybe,"

Riff raff knocked on his sister's door tentatively. Then as his confidence grew the knocks became louder.

"Hello, come in!"

Riff raff stepped inside her room, her room had a musty smell about it, a smell he knew she loved, and she loved old historical, legend based things. The smell made her antique room come alive. See, the house was originally an aristocrats house, called Eldin Verter, house three hundred years ago, and twenty years ago their parents had managed to buy it, a little while before that there was a fire in the building, the only rooms that weren't destroyed, was magentas room, His room, the living room, the hall way and the dining room. The other rooms, the kitchen, the bathrooms and his parent's bedrooms are re-built and look slightly more modern. Magentas room is large but winding so it seems bigger. She has five book cases, a fish tank, a four poster double bed with black and crimson curtains, her whole room and furniture belonged to the aristocrat's sister Kellinoise Verter.

Magenta was wearing her long white night gown, which probably also belonged to Kellinoise to, Magenta liked to feel the part.

"Hello brother," her eyes were especially sparkly today twinkling a midnight blue. Her hair was shiny and blazing her face pale underneath her preferred candle light.

"What can I help you with?"

Riff raff's footsteps were slow at first then hurried as he jogged over to her and kissed her passionately. Magenta tried to pull away at first but as Riff persisted more, she didn't think of his am her brother anymore,

while they kissed, they weren't family. Riff raff held her as best he could at a dodgy angle, and when he decided it was time for breath it was over. He panted slightly and wiped his mouth, after all it was their first kiss. Magenta looked helpless and held her head as a migraine over came her, to many thoughts at once, to many truths beheld, to many convictions lost. It would have been easier to accept if she were the one to decide if her conviction would be lost, but she didn't have a say, Riff raff made the move and Magenta was lost.


	3. chapter three im not yours

**Chapter****three****I'm not yours, I'm no ones**

**Summary****: Little magenta is overcome by a re-occurring sickness, is something from her young past haunting her, why is she so stiff around men?**** Thanks for your support confused Columbia and blood sucker -**** This story is kind of sad, Magenta is really being cruel, she's just helpless. Maybe you have a brighter vision of where this story is going after this chapter.**

Violet magenta bit her lip as she thought about the peculiar dinner they had yesterday, honestly, Riff raff's strange mood, Magentas inaudible song, Jazzy walking round like he owns the place. Sighing she held her stomach, she felt to weary to care anymore but her role as mother forbade her to give up on these peculiar happenings. Magenta strolled in through the back door, her black shawl wrapped around her; she looked so old that way, so intelligent and defiant. It amazed Violet magenta and she wondered how her daughter could act in a way that so alienated her from the other young girls. Magenta smiled at her mother dreamily her midnight eyes seemingly off in another dimension, spaced out on sensation indeed. Violet jumped as the doorbell rang and both she and Magenta rushed to open it. Jazzy silently followed behind the unknowing girls.

Riff raff carried his project underneath his arm, where is she, he thought. He was looking forward after a long day at school to share his work with his sister; he was rather pleased with it. As much as he loved magenta he had to admit she didn't have a scientific bone in her body, passing your grades in class and exploring hidden aspects in life are two different things. However, she had took it upon herself to become very drawn in by his work, she loved to know how things worked, and as much as he craved the silence when she wasn't there it wasn't all that bad. He thought about the kiss they had shared last night, it was alright. There was something more than just a sibling love going on, it scared him but didn't move him. He would go with it; after all you can't help who you fall in love with. Riff raff smiled to himself then shook his head, darn thoughts.

"Little sister, would you like to see what I have?" he called up the stairs, after a while of staring at those winding ebony rails he pulled a face then turned round quickly as something caught his eye. His father was leant against the wall rubbing his crimson beard with a dubious grin stretching his youthful look, his attention was focused on the door near enough his face. Riff raff glanced at his mother who was stood behind the person he wanted to see. Clasping his work protectively he walked carefully behind his mother, wanting to see who had so rudely ruined his peace by letting the eye paining light stream in.

"Thanks Evon, I must have been in right hurry just to forget my art folder like that. It's strange, I swear I had it on me!" exclaimed Magenta palm smacking herself.

"Eh, it's ok; it wasn't any trouble bringing it round. Besides it was worth it, don't you think?" he smiled at her, Riff raff cocked his head and pouted slightly. He glanced at Magenta who just smiled back at him and took the black folder off him, she didn't seem that interested in the comment thought Riff raff. She just shrugged it off, his father was once again chuckling to himself and his mum made a pass to close the door saying goodbye to Evon who waved and before the door shut he quickly kissed magentas cheek. Magenta stepped back a little but fell against her mother. As the door closed Magenta looked a little disgruntled and grateful at the same time, he could have asked she thought. Violet was grinning knowingly at her youngest, need I remind you, only daughter, with a strange twinkle in her eye. Her father, jazzy, was at first smiling at his little girl but then walked passed her, patting her head and kissing his wife as he passed. Riff raff looked venomous and puzzled at the same time, since when did she hang out with Evon martial, since when did she like boys, and since when did she liked being touched by them? Since when had she not been with him...

Violet kissed magentas head and walked away up to her boudoir. Magenta looked after her mum then turned around shaking her head, she paused as she came face to face with Riff raff.

"Are you alright, dear brother? What are you holding there? Is it your work? Can I see?" Her perfectly aimed mouth was now firing all it had at him, and it took Riff raff a while to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Huh? Oh, yes work, of course, little magenta, I suppose you can see it if you wish," he replied, magenta blinked at how much bitterness came out of his lovely thin lips, sure he always had something bitter to say, but never at her. Riff raff stared at the door longer before turning to his fiery haired sister. "But why would you want to?"

"What do you mean? I Always look at your work with you...I enjoy it, plus its more time with you, who would complain?" she admitted with a smile and jogged up the stairs a little before stopping on the sixth or so step waiting for him.

Riff raff didn't smile, didn't turn to look at her, and besides looking down slightly at his work and shuffling his feet, he didn't move. Magentas face turned stony, "I see, the problem doesn't lie with me, it is you, who grows weary of my presence, fine, I have better things to do with my time. Things you wouldn't understand."

Riff raff turned slowly to look at her his face scrunched up in a most animal like manner it made Magenta stiffen for a moment. "Oh, things I wouldn't understand, what like, flirting with pretty little boys, throwing yourself around like a fish who can't wait to be caught. Is that what you think your bettering yourself with! Hussy," he hissed, Magenta looked down on him, like Queen Furter apparently looks down on her dad. Being every ounce of "royal", Magenta took very slow and empathised steps down the stairs, her face was rigid and she glared back at Riff raff with as much strength as he glared at her. She stopped in front of him, no more than three centre meters away from his face, forcefully she grabbed his folder, He stiffened slightly to stop her but she grabbed it easily. She legged it for the living room and Riff raff ran furiously after her, mentally cursing her speed and agility.

He stopped when she stopped, he stood a little way away from her trying to figure out her next move. Magenta held out his work as if she were going to give it to him, he reached out to take it but was surprised when her arm flung away holding his work over the fireplace. His eyes widened and Magenta smiled. Riff raff didn't bother to hide the fear from his face and stuttered. "Please Magenta, I'm sorry believe me I am, I shouldn't have said it, but that's my work, I worked oh so hard to get where I am, please give it back." His eyes, magenta was surprised to find, were watering, and suddenly the anger was swept away in half a second, her guilt making her cry as well. She pulled her hand away from the fire and handed the work back to her brother who hugged it like a baby, and nodded gratefully.

"I'm sorry Riff raff, I didn't mean to, I was just angry, forgive me, dear brother?"

"I forgive you, my sweet little sister, I shouldn't have said what I did, cruel words only result in cruel actions, and the fault is mine, my dear." He seemed to shrink before her and she wiped her eyes recklessly. She smiled, Riff raff could still taste her guilt but kept silent.

"MAGENTA MAGENTA MCKINLEY!!! You were not brought up by me to do such things to your brother!"

Magenta jumped as did Riff raff, Riff raff screamed shortly as a hand swept down and struck his sisters cheek, he definitely didn't see that coming. Riff raff looked up at his father who's eyes were just as fierce as his hair, Riff raff's fretful eyes glanced down at his sisters form and his face turned unfeeling again. He shouldn't have done that. Magenta McKinley turned her head vehemently at her father, blood swam down her lips and she got up, hate burning through her body. She grabbed the poker from beside the fire and swung it around the steel edge of it slicing her father's face. Riff raff stumbled back a bit in shock. Violet magenta came running downstairs to see what the hell was going on and was shocked to see her husband leaning against a wall holding his torn face. She glanced at Magenta who looked like she could kill him, her seven year old daughter! So vicious she looked. Magenta's eyes narrowed and she screamed a terrible ear splitting scream, Violet flinched and Riff raff grabbed his ears still clinging to his work. Jazzy was staring at his daughter like she was mad. Magenta ended her long blood curdling scream with a loud wail, and threw the poker to the floor, throwing herself down with it. Tears gushed from her pained eyes, and spit from her mouth mingled with the still flowing blood. She kept shaking her head, mumbling to herself, _it wasn't true it wasn't true, I didn't mean to I didn't mean to_. Violet jogged over to them both she touched her husband's knee and he nodded that he was ok, she then gathered Magenta in her arms and both cuddled and scolded her at the same time.

"How dare you do that, Magenta, how dare you strike your father!"

Magenta soon silenced her tears and her mother placed her on the floor again. Riff raff was astonished and he couldn't keep his eyes off his sister, what had gotten into her? A wisp of his hair moved back and forward as his breath started to calm. Violet magenta helped her husband up and held a stray piece of cloth over his cheek. With another indignant glance at his daughter Jazzy was led out of the room by his wife. Riff raff stared at her in disbelief.

"How could you-what made you-why?" He stammered blinking at her as if he had placed all his trust in the wrong person.

"They're going to send us away, Riff raff, they're not who they say they are."

"WHY DID YOU STRIKE HIM?"

Magenta whimpered and held her head, her expression as if she had been hit over the head with a log. Her lip quivered and her face paled sickly. "I don't remember, I don't remember!" she wailed. Her face relaxed for a moment and a flush of pink returned to her cheeks her torso flung forward as she vomited on the floor. She breathed in deeply and tears drowned her features, Riff raff stayed glued to the spot as his sister's illness consumed her.

It suited him to just walk away at that point, he would any other person, but his sister was different, or that's what he used to think.

"Don't be angry at me brother, you know I don't like it, that's why your upset with me, I haven't responded to the kiss you placed on my lips so filled with question. I don't like this contact, not just from you from any man. I need to feel in control, you can't stop that, I won't stop that, leave it. How dare he strike me, he has no right to so much lay a finger on me, and you are no better, brother. You call me yours all the time I'm never my own." She mumbled her voice thick with contempt. Riff raff looked down. "How dare you make me question myself, Riff raff."

Riff raff kept his gaze on the floor. Magenta stared at him strengthened by his hesitance.

"I'm leaving."Riff raff didn't look up but a frown swept his porcelain face.

"I'm going to a performing arts school, I'll learn to act, sing and dance, and talk proper. I'll design myself a character, just like we talked about, brother. I need to leave, that doesn't mean I'm reluctant. It doesn't mean I don't care for you, or mum or dad. But I need to stay away for a while, away from you. And I'm not...afraid because I've always have been alone. I think you would understand that? But you could never understand, my love, my brother."

"So you do love me then?"

"You see, you don't listen to what I say unless it's of some importance to you. I feel nothing but contempt, do not try to force my mind to change it, I'll see you again sometime, but hopefully not to soon...not in this life." She was sad, he heard it clearly in her voice. She was regretful and haunted. How lost was she?

Magenta shuffled and looked at her brother, her eyes shiny. He looked up and met her own.


	4. Chapter 4 knowing your growing

**Chapter four: Knowing your growing **

**Summary: lol big mistake people. You know in the last summary I said magenta was being cruel it was supposed to say "Magenta isn't being cruel" because she isn't, she's just making her own way, which is fair. Admittedly this story is quite a hard one to write because we all know how close Magenta and Riff are and in my story they seem to be breaking apart but I have a vague idea of how I want this, and hopefully it will suffice. (****Memo to me properly check work, lol)****I hope you still like it guys.**** My chapters, from my POV, are seriously random. I hope this one isn't too random. I'd hate for people to starting disliking it. But if you listen to there's a light while reading this, it makes proper sense. That's what I did **

Magenta was going today. Riff raff hadn't come out of his room in three days, no one saw him. Violet magenta was stressing over why Magenta was leaving, Jazzy was depressed, and he loves his little princess regardless of what she had done to him. Hell knows he loses his temper far too quickly it was too bad that Magenta was on the receiving end of it though. I punished her for acting normal for once; he thought a sardonic chuckle echoing in his mind. For being normal, I found it so scary that my children were going through something natural for once I didn't want to believe it was real. Why? Why is that so hard for me to accept?

And now she was leaving. He glanced over Violet who was holding a coffee in her hands staring absent minded into space. There were tears in her eyes, her lips were quivering but she wasn't quite with it. Jazzy stared sympathetically at her and a hand of his own over hers. Violet shuddered slightly then glanced at him sideways, her head falling onto his shoulder.

Magenta creeped up the stairs making sure her parents wouldn't fire a thousand questions at her. She didn't want to leave; she wanted Riff raff and her parents. Riff raff hadn't said a word to her for over a week. She hadn't seen him at all for three days and she was starting to fret. She knew she loved him, she loved him so much that not even the mountainous guilt she felt right now could match it. Who cares she thought, if they were brother and sister, who cares if they would be looked down on. We have each other and as long as you have someone beside you for eternity the rest of the world doesn't count.

"Magenta,"

Magenta froze her eyes closing like she had been caught in the middle of a bank robbery. "Yes, dear mother?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the space station now?"

"I couldn't do it mum. Do you want me back?"

Violet coughed back a laugh and took a couple of steps towards her daughter, tears falling mercilessly. "I didn't want you to leave in the first place."

Jazzy stepped in beside his wife and looked at Magenta quizzically.

"Forgive me father." She implored staring at the long scar on his cheek. "For I acted on impulse, and I love you a lot dad, its hard trying swallow down the guilt of betraying all you have done for me."

"Magenta, you mother and I understand fully why you would do this, you may not understand, Riff raff certainly doesn't. And we love you, ha, I struck you for doing something any other sibling would do, that is my fault."

"No, you have no faults my dear father. If you were to have one it would be me...I have to speak with Riff raff, because I love him, yes I do. And I don't know what to do about it." She looked down shyly. Violet looked incredulously at her daughter and pursed her lips. Her father looked like he had seen a flying pineapple in a leotard. "Magenta...embrace it. You're a true Transylvanian now." That was all he could muster.

"Dad, do you think our relationship will ever be the same again. I wish I could turn back time so I wouldn't have hit you, but I can't take it back can I?"

"Magenta, I don't think we can ever turn our backs on this lesson...VI, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think."

Magenta gave them a smile and walked up to Riff raff's room, slowly opening his door. Having got inside she walked up to his bed where he was laid. He was sleeping, he hadn't changed his clothes in a while, and his hair was slightly stringy. His face was smooth and he looked older for some reason. He clutched himself protectively and though Magenta could see his face was dry, she knew this was his way of crying. Carefully she climbed onto the bed and lay next to him pulling his hair behind his ear and caressing his cheek. Riff raff wetted his lips and snuggled closer to the pillow. She placed a kiss on his forehead before placing her own on his.

"Magenta...what was that...bloke's name who...did a famous...earth painting...smiling woman." He muttered in his sleep. Magenta smiled, she remembered this.

"Leonardo davincci (knowing me its spelt wrong, lol), my dear."

"Oh yes...so it is." He replied. He suddenly coughed his eyes opened. He sat up and stared at Magenta.

"How long have you been here?""I could stay forever my Riff raff, so the answer to that question doesn't interest me."

"Why aren't you at the station?"

"I couldn't do it."

"Please make your mind up, girl." There was no malice in his voice just exasperated amusement.

"I really want to go to stage school though, seriously that place was uber cool."

"And you gave it up for me?"

"Honey, I would give up chocolate for you."

"Wow, I must be special." He mused laying his head back down. Magenta leaned over him softly.

"You certainly are." She bent her head down and kissed him, no regrets this time. Riff raff stiffened at first.

"Sister I-"

"Riff raff, it's only fair, so shut it,"

"So sorry, milady." He gratefully kissed her and it wasn't as bad as before. A few minutes later they just lay there together.

"That was a lot better than last week."

"Eh, that's because I'm a better kisser than you." Countered Magenta sing song like.

"Oh really."

"Uh huh, Evon helped me with that."

Riff raff smiled and gave her wink. "I guess I'll have to thank him for it won't I,"

"Riff...I have a boyfriend."

"Who cares. I have a girlfriend."

"WHO!?"

Riff raff laughed. "Well I wouldn't call it that precisely. We're not that serious, but she's my bitch."

"Fine then, Evons my bitch!"

Riff raff shrugged with a laugh. "Welcome to Transylvania, baby."

"So we can still have other people as well?"

"Of course, we both know who our hearts really belong to my love. But we can also have a little fun on the side."

"Sounds fine to me. Because I have two boyfriends. Yeah, I couldn't really pick between Evon and Kodi, because Evon carries my stuff for me and he's a good kisser. But Kodi is artistic and a dream boat. "

"I hope he doesn't out score me, my dear."

"Ha, by millions."

Riff raff kissed her cheek pleasantly. Magenta savoured the butterfly kisses he spread of her neck and face.

"Then again...you may have outscored Evon in the kissing section."

"Glad to hear it."

"Do you want to know what I heard, Riff?"

"Why not," his voice was muffled by her skin.

"Prince Furter will be coming to our school, weird or what."

"Eh, it's usually the middle class schools that turn out the best for royalty, my dear."

Magenta smiled while she stroked his head as it was buried in her neck. How random she thought. "OW...OW, RIFF RAFF!" she yelled indignantly. He didn't pull over though, he continued to bite her neck and decided to himself this would be their trademark kiss. She liked it really.

"You TWAT...That's hurts!" she yelled frustrated.

"Build a bridge and get over it. We both know you like it really and thank you for making me feel so cliché. I needed that." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Magenta went silent and just winced now and again. (_MEN_)

A surprisingly hard bite ensued at that point and she mimed a massive OW. "Riff if you get to put me through this when you please, I get to brush your hair!"

"Fat chance!"

She giggled evilly.

Violet and Jazzy were sat on the sofa watching a channel about cookery.

"Since when do you boil, Scrouts. There land creatures they should be grilled,"

"Hon, I'm sure the master chef knows what he's doing,"

"Excuse me Jazzy, but I have been cooking Scrouts for years."

"Yeah, and now you know why they always taste so bad."

Violet elbowed him in the stomach and he clutched his abdomen protectively.

"Hey, jay, how do you the kids are?"

"Eh, their probably fine. I'm just glad we have at least a tiny bit of sanity in this house now."

"Normality! Their turning frickin incestuous!"

"You know for someone who hates earthlings you sure do agree with their ways more than the Transylvanian ways. Half blood."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Nothing...half blood." This time she got him lower down.


	5. Chapter 5 darkest desire

**Chapter five:**

**Hey guys, hopefully you liked the last chapter. Hold in there ok confused Columbia and blood sucker. - I wasn't too sure about the last chapter, it was good by its self but did it fit with the rest?**

**Summary: They seem to be making their own way, Riff and magenta. And what exactly does Prince Frank n Furter want? ****Do you think Violet can keep her feelings to herself for much longer, she loves her kids more than life its self, she would give up anything for them, but maybe ****it's**** against her better judgement. Jazzy's cool with i****t after all it's in his blood to be, right. What will Riff and 'Genta say to Franks...offer? Thank you so much blood sucker. And you to confused Columbia!**** YH, just to point out Maggie is 14 ****he's**** sixteen my ****mistake**** people -**

Violet and jazzy had gone out for the night, they decided as it was Magentas fifteenth the next day they should move their date to and earlier day. Riff raff and Magenta had easily found use of this time. They were sat on the sofa kissing like no tomorrow. Riff raff had his hands stuck in her vivaciously red hair but to be honest he didn't really give a damn. Magenta was too lost in her dream to feel or care about the pain from it either.

Riff raff pulled away for air and looked into her face dazedly. "...I love you..."

She smiled and opened her eyes with a husky laugh. He loved that laugh, it represented all the dangers and gains from their relationship, it thrilled him. The feeling she gave him was something he's never felt before, like a breath of fire or a lick of ice.

"I love you to, believe it,"

He leaned forward and she fell back again. Sometimes just laying each other's arms told the story that needed to be told.

The door bell rang and Riff and Maggie groaned. "I'll go," offered Magenta and Riff raff watched the fiery springs in her hair as she got up and left the room.

Five minutes later she returned looking kind of dumb founded, Riff raff sat up questioningly and she pointed behind her to...PRINCE FRANK N FURTER!?

Riff raff got up and patted his sister's shoulder holding out a hand to Prince Furter. The lad was no older than fifteen, somewhere between Riff and Magenta anyway, his hair was curly with shine, and his eyes were mischievously boyish, he was lean with some muscle, his eyes deeply shadowed with makeup and his lips painted dark purple. Magenta found him quite handsome as did Riff raff.

"Greetings Riff raff,"

One of Magentas eyebrows raised at his out of place accent, but it was strangely charming. She soon found herself staring.

"Frank, what brings you here?"

"Well, I thought we may get a little extra practice in for the science exam, a laser beam capable of firing pure anti matter, there's no way I could be so cruel as to let you do such a task by yourself."

"With all due respect, the laser theory was my own work; I have no intention of pairing up with someone."

"Yes, I know, it's hard. But as I have just started at this school, I was welcome to take a sneak peek at people's projects, none of them really interested me...accept yours." Frank considered Riff raff intently a sought of fire burning in his eyes. "SO, here I am, I'm all yours, where do we start?"

"I'm sorry I simply can't, Frank. I just don't see why I should share my work-"

"Prince Furter, Riff raff has been working on this ever since he was twelve years old. I have often overlooked his work and offered what little assistance I could. It's unthinkable that he should have to share his work, I don't think he should," protested Magenta, her brows knitted together. Riff raff didn't take his eyes off Frank but was privately grateful towards her.

Frank at first stared at her with repulsion but as he regarded her more...intimately. He soon liked what he saw.

"And who is this delightful most beautiful creature, dear Riff raff?"

Riff raff glanced from him to Magenta. "My sister, Frank. My most...beloved...sister. Magenta, she's two years below us,"

"Sister you say? I see no resemblance at all, the eyes maybe but even then there's a big difference. Your positively stunning, my dear Magenta. I thought you had finally found yourself a girlfriend, dear Riff raff-"

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!"

Both men looked perplexedly at Magenta who was seething. Suddenly she saw her fault and put a smile on. "I believe she's in your year, what was her name again, brother, Adeline Kreplin. Brown hair, green eyes."

Frank snapped out of his stupor, "Oh, well, you have great taste, Riff raff. Well you've stretched it as far as will go anyway. I don't think you'll ever have such a sculpture as this fine lady in front of us."

Riff raff's eyes bounced to floor briefly before risking a glance at Magenta who was eyeing Frank with utmost pure hatred.

"What about you, darling?" asked Frank pointedly, grinning at Magenta. "Any boyfriends-or girlfriends if you will?"

"I have one yes."

"Oh come on don't play innocent with me, how many really?" he purred playfully.

She blinked indignantly at him.

"Oh come on dear girl someone as beautiful as you have to have more than one boy on the side. Do tell..."

"Fine I have two."

"Liar," he whispered.

"OK THREE THEN, BUT IM NO WHORE!!"

Riff raff prayed she wouldn't mention their relationship to him just yet, under the circumstances it would put them in a most vulnerable position.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "I never said or so much thought you were, tell me about them." He insisted perching his bum elegantly on the arm of the couch.

"Evon, he's in your year, he's nice, but too nice. Kodi, he's in my year, he's got a bad streak to him but no sensitivity." She finished slightly embarrassed but trying to stay iron hard.

"And the third?"

Magenta flinched. "Huh?"

"You third lover, dear girl. What's he like."

"He's fine there's nothing wrong with him. He does everything the other two do."

"Then why the other two?"

Magenta glanced at Riff raff who, she was surprised to find, looked questioningly at her as if he two wished for that answer.

"I little change I guess. One can get bored."

Frank laughed. "Yes, that's usually the problem."

Riff raff frowned at her, a little more than hurt. She shook her head slightly, she didn't mean it.

"What's his name?"

"Oh-I, uh. His name's Petre john James."

"Sounds foreign."

"Uh, he is. He's in his last year at school."

"Mmmm, you like a bit of age difference don't you."

"Well they have more experience," she grinned. Frank grinned back at her.

"They sure do. Anyway, as I recall I have all the necessary equipment you need, Riffy. Equipment you don't

Have the money for. All I'm asking is to merely observe."

"All the equipment?"

Magenta looked incredulously at her brother, he couldn't possibly be thinking of agreeing to this.

"Every last Knut."

Riff raff bowed his head slightly. Magenta could see he was about to answer, that when she laid a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Frank-if I may. Is it alright if he has a day or two to think about it?"

Frank took her hand and kissed it, "For you my dear, anything."

Magenta smiled. "Thank you, can I get you a drink."

"That would be most kind of you, Magenta. Wine if you don't mind."

Magenta stiffened for a minute, they weren't allowed to drink their parents wine. According to her mum and dad they were still too young, even Riff raff who had come of age for drinking almost a year ago wasn't allowed it. But maybe if she explained that the Prince himself had come round she wouldn't be too tetchy about it.

"Sure, red or white. Sparkling or dry, old or new?"

"Old, red and sparkling."

"Marchesi de Barolo 1893 it is then,"

"Oh, you know your wines; I love that in a woman."

"Hmm, you love what? Them to get it for you or their knowledge of wines or the fact it can get them into bed?" Scoffed Riff raff, Magenta rolled her eyes, her brothers jealousy really got to her sometimes.

"A bit of all three I think." Frank replied bluntly.

"Riff raff, do you want some?"

"Want? I think I need it. Make mine a large."

Frank slid off the arm of the sofa and laid down on it instead. He looked around the room. "This house is awfully nice, very old by the looks of it. And slightly familiar to."

"It should be, it belonged to the early-"

"Shhttt!!!" hissed Riff raff icily at his sister.

"_It belonged to the early McKinley; I hear our family ties used to be pretty close_." Strained Magenta not liking

The tone he was giving her.

Riff raff had to give her some credit; she had formed a lie on the truth.

"Oh, really. How interesting. Oh I always did love history. You never know what you could dig up, and make come alive again."

Riff raff faltered for a minute. He knew something about them. Something most probably dark and stomach churning that could ruin their name forever.

"That's exactly how I feel about history; I can never get enough of it." Sighed Magenta breathlessly on the arm of the sofa looking over Frank, Frank smiled.

"Such an intellect you are, another thing I'm beginning to love about you." He winked at her and took the glass from her hands, Riff raff noticed her rubbed her hand slightly with his thumb. A huge boiling sensation ruptured inside his stomach and Riff raff had to stop himself from running over to the letter opener and

Cutting Franks hand off.

Magenta however was indifferent and sat next to Riff raff holding his glass to him; he took it without a word.

"To knowledge and darkest desires!" yelled Magenta. Riff raff repeated what she had said quietly and raised his glass; Frank had bellowed after her and joyfully raised his glass.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He chuckled darkly.


	6. Chapter 6: dark desire indeed

**So the story is finally coming along and if I may say so I really liked the last chapter. Yeah chapter four was a little out of character but if I had bothered to put the change in age in**** it may not have been so bad, the faults mine people, sorry!!!-**** I hope you all recognised Frank in the chapter he was quite easy to write for, cheeky dark and charming, what are you gonna do. I'm really grateful to Blood sucker and confused Columbia for helping me along with this. I probably wouldn't be continuing the story if it weren't for them - But we have no strangers here so say what you think, read and review. Love to all.**

**Summary: Magenta and Riff worry about the decision that has to be made here, Riff has persuaded himself to believe he needs franks help. Magenta is determined to get Riff to say no. Does Frank even want to help Riff raff on the laser beam, or is it an experiment of his own he wants help with? Just curious. Violets trying her best to accept the new lovers after all she was the one who said if they had any faults at all it would be her fault not theirs, is she being a little hypocritical, after all they don't know she said that. **

Magenta woke up her face sticking to the leather of the sofa, she moaned and rubbed her head. Riff raff was laid behind her his nose nestled comfortably into her neck. His arm stretching over her waist protectively.

Her mum was cooking in the kitchen, by the smell of it bacon to. Warily she glanced at where the wine bottle had been yesterday, it wasn't on the table. A flood of fear drenched her soul and she looked at the wine cabinet. It wasn't there either. Oh my god. Frank wasn't anywhere to be seen thank god. He must have left some time in the night.

"He left at two in the morning 'Genta, took the wine with him to, you had fallen asleep already." Riff croaked in her ear. His breath sent a shiver down her spine, and she closed her eyes.

"So I can sleep for a little longer?"

Riff raff cleared his throat and kissed her neck briefly. "Maybe we should get up now."

"My head hurts!" she complained curling up even more into a foetal position. Riff raff rubbed her forehead gently and sat up.

"Morning kids, sleep ok?" laughed their dad. He was sat where prince Furter had been sitting only last night. Magenta didn't seem to notice this but Riff raff thought it might be to mock him. But his father didn't know about last night, so why should he be angry.

"Not really. The couch isn't as comfortable as I thought it would be."

"They never really are, son."

Riff raff smiled knowingly at his dad, the amount of times mum had him sleep on the couch it was no mystery his dad knew all about it.

"Morning mother, you look lovely today." He called into the kitchen.

"Ha, who are you looking to impress, I look like a groomed corpse. I'm so tired."

Magenta stood up and stretched only to walk over to her dad and fall on him, laying her head in his lap.

"Morning butterfly...Happy birthday." He kissed her cheek and Magenta smiled, she didn't really care that it

was her birthday but she liked being called butterfly.

"Happy birthday Maggie!!!!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Thank you!!" she croaked back as loudly as she could muster.

"No offense sweetie but your breath kind of smells weird."

Magenta wasn't even shook by this comment. "I have an infection again. I've made an appointment with the dentist already, they think I had a blister that's burst, that's why my throat has been burning and my voice is croaky."

"Oh, hon., do you want me to drive you?"

"No, no. I could use a walk, I'm starting to get a muffin top."

"Oh, ok. I'm not quite sure what that is but I'm gonna take your word for it and uh-yeah. I don't want to know."

"It's when your hips fall over your pants dad."

"Lovely."

Riff raff started to go up the stairs his whole body aching.

"Hey Riff, can talk with you a minute?"

Riff carried on walking up the stairs and Violet decided she could follow.

Riff raff sat slowly on his bed and his mum sat next to him.

"So we haven't spoken lately have we, son."

"No, I guess not."

"How have you been?"

"Ok, I guess. And yourself?"

"I'm well thank you. How's Magenta?"

"Well, she's fine to. As far as I know."

"Right."

"Why are you to suddenly together."

Riff raff's cheeks burned slightly. He did not feel comfortable having this conversation with his mother.

"We've always been close and pretty much together, mother-"

"Violet! A word please." Both violet and Riff raff turned to the door way where Jazzy McKinley was standing, he looked rather stern indeed.

"I'm talking to Riff raff right now."

"I'm quite aware of what you are doing, Vi. It's important come on."

Violet frowned and walked out. Jazzy sat down next to Riff raff quickly.

"Why's mum so-"

"Weird about it? It's just her earthling side. She went kind of silent today when we found you both asleep like that. I knew she'd worm her way in sooner or later."

"Why are you ok with it?"

"Riff raff I'm a Transylvanian, its second nature to me. I don't swing just one way. No one on this planet does, its full of bi's, Gays, lesbians, Transsexuals and transvestites, and yes even incestuous people. The only weird thing on this planet is a straight person. But we don't say that because it's a person's own desire to be straight. On this planet anything goes!, no one questions it and no one denies it, not even your mother she just needs to adjust. I love your mum dearly, she's very special to me like you two are to her, just help her understand how special this thing between you and Magenta is." Jazzy winked at his son and kissed his forehead.

Violet took her ear away from the door and wiped a tear from her face. She couldn't deny it anymore, she hated the thing Magenta and Riff raff had, and because they took it so seriously she knew they wouldn't be stopping it anytime soon. It wasn't a phase. They loved each other, just like Jazzy and herself. She couldn't hate them, because she loved them so much all she could do was disagree and it pained her that she had to be the outcast like this. Violet swiftly made her way to the loft where she would always go as kid to comfort herself. Her parents Evelyn and Damien Habshatt were the most straight laced humans you could get. She wasn't their only child either she had a younger brother. They could be so evil and usually when they were all living on earth strange people would come and visit the house. Jaded Jane and Billy gruff, two Transylvanian scientists. From transsexual of course. Evelyn and Damien were their cousins, it was normal in those days for people from her planet to elope with earthlings. A sort of science experiment if you will. She would go back to earth at the age of nine, knowing full well who her parents were, but ripped from them anyway.

Jaded and Billy tried to raise her, but their beliefs usually clashed with her own upbringing and they gave up on her. She was alone on a planet she barely knew about, a human child. She wondered around, chased by men and women. She couldn't get a job because sex was expected of her as well not just a good job. That's when she found jazzy. He looked after her, showed her how to get a good life for herself. He waited till she was ready to take this planet by herself, but it never felt right. It never settled her to think she'd have to cope without him. So she married him, not a choice she really wanted to make but she didn't want to be left so alienated from this world, she used marriage as a protection if you will. Maybe if he had not come back after ll these years her kids would have grown up like her, so she wouldn't be alone anymore. But it was too late, they were half earthling and half Transylvanian. She lied about being half earthling, she was a full blooded alien and she didn't want to make her kids feel that way around her as well. It would kill them to know they were what they hated.

She longed for earth half the time, but hated it the other, it had deserted her and made her lonely.

She looked around the loft. Toys, things that Jaded and Billy had let her bring with her. Doll houses, photos, dress up costumes. Dolls, teddies, books, puzzles. Anything and everything she could lay her hands on when she was a kid. She was so focused on being a parent herself she didn't realise how much she longed for her own parents back.

She just felt she had to leave, had to be human again, had to be whole again. She had to stop being something she wasn't.

"I have to leave, I will leave. They'll survive. But I won't."

Jazzy walked away from the loft door. He always knew his wife had it hard. He always knew she found it hard to adjust to this planet.

She never did fit in, even if they were just going shopping.

He sighed and walked away back down to the kitchen.

Magenta walked into Riff raff's room and placed a kiss on his lips. He went to kiss her again but she placed a finger on his lips. So he settled for kissing her finger and to listen to what she had to say.

"Listen Riff raff, I know you don't really want to talk about it, but we have to. You have to say no to Frank.

you'd be throwing away four years of work. You don't need him to give you the equipment, I'll save up, I have some money already, its only three hundred but I can save up more."

"I don't want your money magenta and either way I will not take it. But I don't think I will say yes to Frank,"

"you're not making any sense Riff raff, you need the money from somewhere and you working so hard on this you can't afford to get a job because you'll start lacking on your science, Its either Frank or me, Who would you prefer being you patron, a guy who's going to shove you around and is more capable of killing you rather than helping you. Or your sister who you promised you would always be with, and who you know loves you and what you do. Think about that." She got up and left folding her arms around herself. Riff raff shook his head, she was making too big a deal out of it.

Riff raff was lying on his bed throwing a ball at the ceiling. Thinking about how this day hard turned out. Magenta was having a spam over nothing and dad, well dad really knew how to freak him out sometimes. Really, really knew. Mum being part earthling, just didn't fit. It couldn't...wait a minute...half earthling?

What was it Magenta had said all those years ago?

_"They're going to send us away, Riff raff, they're not who they say they are."_

They're not who they say they are...that dinner...when she spoke to me and I comforted her. She said they were going to take us away, I just never knew where. She said it so only I could hear, I remember telling her, just sing your worry away. And she did, and that was that. For all these years, we've been brought up here just t o be taken away again_. Earthling_there is something very wrong going on here. And I've been ignoring it for how long?

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. So much stress, why me. Why not Magenta and her perfect little life for once.

He didn't care about how mean it sounded all through life she always had the lighter sack, it didn't look like it was about to change any time soon.

"RIFF RAFF!! FRANKS AT THE DOOR!!"

Riff raff whimpered and pulled a pillow over his head. Go away, go away, and go away! Then again, if he chose to say yes to Frank it would be all good and he could finally do what he does best. Without money problems. And magenta could finally see she's stressing over nothing. It's all about trust.


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks a  lot

**Chapter seven: Thanks a lot.**

**Hey people, man, three chapters in a day. -- I need a life lol. Anyway thanks for all that read. The last one was pretty random but it's also very personal. And it was a very important chapter for telling how they end up with Frank on earth. So thanks for ****bearing**** with me -**** I love this chapter personally. You might be extra pleased with this one...or maybe not. I'm not really sure how far I'm allowed to go with a story rating of T whatever it is so it might seem a bit clean. CYAZ**

Frank stood in the hall way and shook Jazzies hand. Violet was still in the loft "comforting herself".

Riff raff and Magenta came down the stairs slowly and greeted Frank. Riff raff showed Frank out into the Garden. It was a dim orange day, warm breeze tickling the grass, birds chirping lazily.

"Hello dear Riff raff, beautiful Magenta. I think it's time we talk about business now."

"I agree...Magenta this doesn't concern you dear sister, you can leave."

"Give over Riff raff I may not be a scientist but I know my stuff."

Frank glowered at Riff raff, "Don't be so rude to your sister Riff raff, I'm glad she's here to give you support."

_I bet you are_ thought Riff raff.

"So, short and sweet yes or no."

Magenta said no and Riff raff said yes at the same time. Riff raff threw Magenta an annoyed glance while she stared at him open mouthed.

"Brilliant! Brilliant, brilliant," laughed frank clapping his hands.

Riff raff continued to stare at his sister who's eyes were watering. He prayed she'd understand that he had to choose Frank over her. Frank had thrust a pen into Riff raff's hand before he could say contract.

"Sign here please!"

Riff raff was still trying to register what was going on. Frank grabbed his hand and squiggled it on to the contract. Riff raff stared at the contract dumb founded.

Magenta went to run inside but Frank caught her arm. "Wait a minute. It's only good manners to read out what the contract holds."

"Riff raff McKinley has here by agreed to donate his expertise to my own project while I supply money for his. As an extended part of the deal, Riff raff will be my butler in disguise while we spend our time on earth. He will do everything a real butler/handyman does and I will be his master. He may not question me at anytime because...well because I'm me. And because Riff raff has so blindly sold most of his life away I will be handing

down punishment that his sister will be joining us too and will be my maid and answer to my every beck and call. She also will not be able to question me at anytime because once again who could. Beatings will be handed out when needed and if I were to have any particular...tension...assistance would be vital. You are hereby expected to come to Furter palace tomorrow where the transducer awaits and we shall reach earth in two days. Have a nice day."

"You cant do that!"

"Oh, but dear sweet Riff raff, I can. You see you agreed to the deal, you signed to the deal and now your sister will be mine to. She looks like fun." Frank smiled and winked Magenta who was staring disbelievingly at Riff raff.

"And if we refuse?" asked Riff raff.

"Well, mummy's own military has signed it too and well, if you do refuse which would be most unwise of you, you both would be executed. I do hope that's not a problem. As further punishment for refusing, your mother and father will be evicted for I know full well that his house was owned by an ancestor of mine, so by law it's also mine. Any questions."

"Yeah...why us." Groaned Riff raff. Frank raised a bored eyebrow and began to walk down the path.

"See you tomorrow, my disgustingly gorgeous servants!!"

Riff raff's cheek twitched and Magenta was absolutely furious behind him. She walked over to Riff raff and punched his shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Riff raff!"

She ran inside and Riff raff followed her slowly, rubbing his throbbing arm. He really did make the right decision by saying yes, regardless they would have both been killed and their parents would be homeless.

Riff raff started to run after Magenta and soon followed her up to her room. She tried to close it before he could get it but he slid himself inside and shut the door behind him. Magenta tried to hit him but he caught her hands he spun her around and held her closely from behind.

Magenta was crying dry tears.

"Magenta I don't know what to do."

"Ugh!!!" she pushed away from him. "I don't want to leave my home."

"Home indeed, earth is just as near as." He spat bitterly remembering the things about his mother.

Magenta looked at his dubiously, "What was that?"

Riff raff shook his head, "Nothing, just frustrated." Magenta laughed sarcastically. Riff raff saw no need in getting her even more wound up than she was.

She jogged away from him to sit on her bed; Riff raff watched her from a distance. Her doll like curls with falling protectively over her white marble streaked face. She sniffled often and sobbed her eyes leaking a thousand pains and losses. Riff raff let a tear of his own run down his face; he had wasted his life, and even worse his sisters. She deserved to be a queen, or more likely a goddess, she wasn't supposed to be locked away and treated like a wall flower slave. Riff raff swallowed and sat next to her softly. She glanced at him for a while then turned her head away. Riff raff wiped her tears away with his thumb, gently caressing her cheek.

Magenta shuddered when she realised his hand was on the small of her back stroking bare skin. She faced him once more, his eyes were so intense, the colour looked as if it was swimming, like the ocean. Her faced creased questioningly at him, stray tears still glazing her pallid face.

He closed his agape mouth and blinked softly, "It's just...I'm so...in love with you." His mouth opened to say more but maybe he felt that had said it all. Magenta frowned and rubbed her head vigorously, she'd never been so stressed in her life. Even when she had hit her dad years ago, this couldn't compare.

"I have a really bad headache, Riff raff. I need to rest."

Riff raff made to lie down next to her.

"Alone, Riff raff."

"I understand," he swung his legs over the bed and walked away.

Magenta sighed a little more than angry, and started to head but the pillows. "Shit, shit, shit shit shit shit!"

Violet had come back downstairs and had just finished blowing her nose. Jazzy walked out from behind the doorway and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened and flinched.

"Hey, I know you've found it hard being here. And I know my wise cracks about you being an earthling don't help, but you can't leave us. It would hurt the kids too much; it would hurt me too much. I don't think you could do it. No matter how much you want to." He whispered in her ear.

"I just want to see my parents again and my little brother, I wouldn't just jump up and leave you."

"We'll go to the space port then."

She shook her head, "Maybe I should do this alone."

He pursed his lips, he didn't really want her to do that, and he might never see her again. Violet noticed this and placed her hands on his face, "You've done everything for me, and I love you but I feel so alienated, LITERALLY. Just for a week or two, I promise."

"Mum, dad?"

Both of them turned to look at Riff raff indignantly.

"Magenta and I are leaving for earth, tomorrow. It sudden I know, but we have orders from Prince Furter and his mother. It's an experiment of mine we are to work on and he wishes magenta to do odd jobs for him as well."

Jazzy jumped a little, "Well that's great!" Violet stared at her husband reproachfully.

"No doubt they've signed you up as slaves!" she yelled pulling her hair back.

"Something like that, we don't know when they will let us return. It could be weeks, but knowing him it will be years."

Jazzy raised his eyebrows, "You make it sound as if it's bad, son. Well that all fits, you and Maggie will go with Prince F, and Violet and I will go see some old...friends...of ours. It will be one big vacation."

Violet sighed. "I don't want them working for those pigs!"

Riff raff smiled weakly at his mother, "We don't have a choice, Mummy. If we refuse Magenta and I will be executed and you and father will be forced onto the streets, this house after all belongs technically to the Furters."

Violet shook her head with a frown. "What are you talking about? The man who lived here with his sister was a relative of both of ours, he was related to Furters but his mother was a McKinley. We have as much right to this house as ever!"

"IT DOESNT MATTER MOTHER!! THEY WILL GET RID OF YOU REGARDLESS! ARE YOU THE QUEEN OF TRANSEXUAL? NO, I DIDNT THINK SO, SO SHUT UP AND THINK RATIONALLY!"

Riff raff slammed his fist on the table; he could really hate his mother sometimes, why couldn't she just accept the facts!

Jazzy looked contemplative, "We all go, Violet and I have some business to attend to there anyway. Go tell Magenta to start packing."

Violet walked out of the room and up the stairs. Riff raff who was still angry kicked everything before making his exit. Jazzy looked down at the floor brushed his hair back.

Riff raff didn't bother to knock on his sister's door. "Sister we have to pack."

He paused and saw her in front of her vanity. She was sewing something. She looked so delicate so untouchable.

He came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "What are you doing, love?" he asked slightly mesmerised.

"I found these years ago. The early Eldin Verter and his sister Kellinoise were rich obviously...they had two servants. Ridel and Molly Jane, Ridel he was the butler, some say he grew deformed because of his work, others say it was the beatings that drove him to it, and Molly was the maid. Ridel and molly were the children from their mother's previous relationship. Eldin and Kellinoise were harsh to them whenever they could be. Ridel and Molly were McKinley's, Riff raff. They also loved each other, and Eldin exploited that as much as he could. Molly became pregnant by Eldin, she bore him a boy, Korvin, but after the child was born Eldin told Ridel that it was his child she had given birth to, not his. Ridel went mad with the pain and betrayal it had caused him, he ended up killing Molly right in this room, he pushed her out of the window, it didn't matter that she had been raped. Ridel couldn't stand the fact she had been touched by someone else. It's like times repeating itself isn't it, Riff raff?"

Riff raff remained silent, the story was chilling, but it fit like a puzzle, it was a perfect romance story. Magenta picked up a photo from the wooden chest and passed it to him.

"They look exactly like us. Ridel looks so worn and tired, but his eyes are your eyes, his hair is your hair, his heart is your heart." She pointed to Molly and Ridels joined hands." She is everything I am, Molly Jane is. Same hair, face. Same fate." Riff raff caressed the photo with his thumb, they were extremely alike. Eldin and Kellinoise had the same features as Frank; they looked deceitfully innocent and charming. But you could see the repulsion in their eyes.

"These are their exact uniforms, Riff raff. I'm mending them, and when we wear them, we'll haunt Frank for the rest of his life."

Riff raff slid an arm around her waist and lowered his head to her back kissing it blissfully, shamelessly. Magenta leaned her head back against and moaned softly under the dimly lit light. Riff raff kissed every part of bare skin he could reach. Magenta raised an arm to hold his head closer to her. He pulled her up and kissed her against the wall, gratefully deepening his kiss with his tongue. Magenta held his waist delicately as he held her face. He carefully pulled apart the crimson robe he hadn't noticed she's been wearing and slid it over her shoulders. Magentas eyes fluttered as she heard it fall to the ground, Riff raff started to carefully and patiently undo the claps on her white corset. Her petticoat skirt remained in place as they landed on the bed. Neither really acknowledged each other, they only acknowledged their senses. Touch, smell, sight and taste. Riff raff engulfed himself in all of these, his hands roaming her soft white back and suggestively he began to pull her skirt up with care.

They both remained oblivious to their surroundings, both sharing gentle words of love to each other. The old photo seemed to come alive that night. You could almost picture the beloved Ridel and Molly to one side, eyeing each other adoringly while Eldin and Kellinoise drenched themselves in the limelight, their eyes only on the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: My servants are ghosts.**

**Summary: You'd have thought Ridel and Molly had come back. Frank and his family knew the history, just how freaked were they, freaked or angry or strangely pleased? Riff and Magentas love grow for each other every day, Violet piecing her life back together again. Jazzies got the wish he always wanted that his children would go to earth.**

**I hope you liked the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one! Thanks to the people who reviewed!!!**** May be a bit boring because I wasn't really interested in how their travel was on the transducer. Plus I need sugar.**

Riff raff's eyes opened slowly and landed on the clock on the wall, its 4:00 am. His eyes wondered to the porcelain arms around his waist. Magenta was dozing lightly behind him; a peaceful yet satisfied smile crept to the corners of his mouth. Last night was probably the best night he'd ever experienced besides watching those talking animals on the telecom. And his mothers grilled Scrouts. But seriously, he never thought he could feel as close to Magenta as he did last night. He couldn't even remember when it ended; it could have ended ten minutes ago for all he knew.

He felt Magentas eyelashes tickle his back and turned slightly to face her; she'd never looked so shy or guilty in her life. Her hands slid slowly off of his bare chest and she sat up pulling the covers around her naked self.

Riff raff stared at her bare back for a while before sitting up next to her as well.

"Amazing what a ghost story can do," she snapped bitterly. Riff raff smiled slightly as she got up heatedly obviously not caring that she was naked, he didn't mind either. He got up and followed her to her bathroom; he stood behind the bathroom door for a while, listening to the water coming out of the shower.

After a while he stepped into the bathroom and pulled the shower doors apart stepping in beside Magenta.

"Might as well," she grumbled.

Riff raff chuckled slightly and let her shampoo and condition his hair, though rather grudgingly.

Violet was sat on Jazzies lap at the table sipping a coffee while he read the times for the space port. They wanted to make Furter palace pretty early.

Magenta and Riff raff stepped off the stairs and kissed each other for a while before going into the kitchen.

"Hey Kids, sleep alright?" asked jazzy peering over the magazine.

"If you could call it that." Replied Riff raff light heartedly. Magenta tried to hold back a grin and elbowed him in the ribs. Riff raff smiled at her as if he wasn't quite with it, (you know, the famous riff raff smile).

"How about you guys, did you sleep alright?" asked Magenta.

"If you could call it that," countered Jazzy grinning at his wife, who seemed less enthusiastic. Magenta stuck her tongue out and fake heaved, Riff raff smiled at his parents with a blink.

"What day is it?" asked Magenta.

"Furter day, hon. you two should go put some working clothes on. Remember, we have to be at the space port soon."

Magentas mood seemed to crash course and Riff raff muttered something like oh yeah under his breath.

"We'll be down in a minute." He added more loudly.

Riff raff took her hand and they went up the stairs. Jazzy watched them go then turned to face Violet who had also watched them go up hand in hand; she looked at him and smiled innocently.

Magenta and Riff raff got changed in the same room helping each other with things that needed to be tied.

Riff raff was having trouble with his collar so Magenta sorted it out while he placed a little white maids hat on her head, there was a little bit of stained red on it, much like his shirt. When he asked about it Magenta said it was blood from when Ridel killed Molly. He loved how she always got to the point and didn't care about it.

Riff raff leaned forward as she did his collar and buttons and kissed her neck. She tutted and tried to shove him off but he just head her waist and once again her back met the wall.

"Hey kids, here's your passports-OH-sorry, I'll come back later." Jazzy couldn't have exited the room fast enough. His face as red as his hair,

Riff raff stared at the door angered that he'd been interrupted. Magenta turned back towards Riff raff again putting her knee between his legs and pushing him away. Riff raff stumbled back not wanting his equipment to get damaged. Magenta stood in front of him and twirled in her new maids outfit. The skirt had a huge slit at the front, a little white apron tried to cover her dignity and she wore black tights and shoes.

Riff raff wore a black fish tail coat that smelt ancient and was slightly moth eaten. His white shirt was missing a few buttons, but he liked it that way, his long hair gave it good effect. Riff raff also had been given Ridels old gloves that covered his fists and left his fingers bare, he was rather pleased with this look.

"You look amazing, Riff raff. Almost like the real thing." She smiled hugging him softly.

"Yes I don't believe begun to lose any hair yet. You look good anything my dear, so who cares if it's a maids outfit. You can't really be sure when I'll be taking it off though." He smiled warmly down at her entwining his fingers in her hair.

"I'm sure it can be arranged," she smiled shyly at him; he could sense that she found saying this rather daring; it was never in her nature to put forth. So he kissed her forehead and cheek.

"Riff raff, can we think of something?"

"What for?"

"Just so we have something personal whenever we feel-good about ourselves."

"Why shouldn't we feel good about ourselves anyway?"

"No, no, no, I mean just a little thing only we do. Sort of like our own time warp, but personal."

"Ahh," he sighed with realisation, his smile and eyes glowing. "Put your hands like this, yes, that's it."

She spread her fingers out in front of her and Riff raff did the same, he then put his finger tips to her tips and pushed his hand against hers without rush. They kept eye contact all through it, their arms meeting their elbows meeting, while they both raised their arms over their heads. Slowly they lowered their arms and Magenta giggled, Riff raff raised an eyebrow, he'd never heard her do that before. She reached up and kissed him.

"We better go down stairs." She insisted grabbing the passports, "Don't forget your work," he noted the anger in her voice even if she only revealed a drop, but there wasn't much he could do now. He followed her calmly as they made their way down the old oak stairs. Magenta stopped abruptly in front of her parents.

"You know, I keep thinking I'm going to be coming here tonight. I'll be asleep in my own bed. But there's a chance I will never see this place again, makes me realise how much I love it."

Riff raff stood beside her and looked around the hallway, Magenta did the same. For once they could see all their life play out before them. So many things they had learnt and done in this house, and now they were leaving it with less than two days notice. Riff raff swallowed his eyes glistening.

"Man, if only we could visit the moon drenched shores one more time." Whispered Violet, everyone took a moment to remember the most savoured places on Transylvania. The shores just seemed to awaken things in people. Jazzy sighed, "We'll look after this lace kids, and don't you worry about that."

Riff raff placed an arm around Magentas waist and let her outside. The morning was sad today, the bird's songs were regretful, the wind was cold for once and the grass seemed to wave them goodbye.

While in the transporter Magenta didn't dare to stop looking out of the window, she was afraid she would forget it all if she didn't. When they did reach the Furter palace they were greeted by four military guards. Violet stared them all down as they ordered Riff raff and Magenta to the front of the line.

"You hurt them and I'll kill you, I'll kill you all, you hear!?" Violet yelled at them as they dragged them up the steps. Magenta pulled her elbows free from the guards and elbowed them both in the stomach; she turned to look back at her parents and grinned at them. Violet nodded proudly.

Riff raff just dared them to touch him.

"AH, my dear friends, I'm so glad you made the journey, and on time to."

Riff and Magenta looked in front of them to see Frank clad in his prince uniform.

"How are you both," there was no doubting he was giddy about going to earth. Magenta put her elbow in Riffs side.

"I'm fine."

Frank glared at their outfits, he seemed a little chilled. "Why...what charming outfits." He shivered freely and turned his back on them signing them to follow.

The throne hall was huge but not very interesting; everyone was semi naked in here. Riff raff looked at the throne, Queen Furter would have been rather beautiful had not been for the lard hanging off her hips. She had a lovely face that just didn't seem to fit her body. She almost looked deformed. She wore a long black dress that had two enormous slits down the side of her legs. She had a gold breastplate on and her hair was in the style of a transsexual royal, curled long and sparkly. Riff raff tried to hide his discomfort and walked forward bowing on one knee. The queen ran a hand through Franks hair before glaring down at Riff raff. Magenta had chose not to bow and was staring at the queen defiantly.

Riff raff stood up a little embarrassed that his sister had shown the courage to stand up to the queen and he had not.

"Hello, dear children. I trust you're ready for your journey." She regarded the more closely, "My, my. You both look so haunted and those outfits! They are just like theirs; it's almost as if revenge were coming back from the grave."

Riff raff smiled and noticed Magentas satisfies smirk as well.

"As ready as you can be in two days, Queen Furter." Replied Magenta ignoring the Queens distress.

The Queen regarded her eagerly, "Please call me Eden, I like you, and you're everything a woman should be, strong, courageous and undeniably sexy. I'm afraid by beauty pageant days are over; at least people are still willing though. "

"I wonder why that would be,"

Eden Furter winked at her rudeness and pinched her cheek turning to Riff raff. "Ah yes, the boy genius. I'm sure your mind had a rather fearful stretch when you met my boy."

Magenta seethed and put her arm through Riff raff's protectively.

"Frank, do be a good boy now, well, as much as a bad boy can be." She grinned at him admirably."Don't be a stranger and come back to your mummy soon, with or without baggage." She added glancing at the other two.

The three of them left with two royal guards.

"We will take the transducer now. I hear your parents made the 9;00am space transport to earth safely, just thought you would like to know." He smiled; Magenta was growing sick of that smile already.

Frank sat in the front seat with the pilot; he was a fan of flying apparently. Riff raff remained at the back; the transducer was bright pink like an old ladies kitchen. He thought he would be blinded by it; it was as huge as a swimming pool. Magenta was at the front resting her arms on Frank's seat watching the view as they faded out of Transsexual.

"So Frank, what is your experiment, huh?"

"Oh, nothing special, just making the perfect man."

"Do you think you could actually make the perfect man? You'd have to conduct a survey of what women and gay men like most. You have a lot of work to do, not to mention, you'd have to study the whole body, inside and out."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "You know, for someone who isn't a scientist you sure know your stuff. I'm making the perfect man for me, so cut out the survey." He whispered. Magenta nodded and laid her head against the wall.

"What's the matter Magenta, a little space sick?"

"Motion sickness is more like it."

"Oh, try not to blow chunks all over me. I just had this washed."

Magenta smiled and shook her head making her way to the back of the ship.

"Hello Riff raff, you comfortable back there?"

"It's better than that disgusting pink."

"Mmmm, I see your point."

"He's warming up to you isn't he, you seem to have found a new friend."

"Yes, he's being surprisingly nice,"

"Don't be fooled, you're a beautiful woman, he might just want to sleep with you."

"It's nice having admirers, brother. He won't lay a finger on me though."

"Whys that?"

"Because I'm not afraid to say no. And if he does persist you'll know straight away because he'll have a huge gap where his manhood used to be."

Riff raff smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I must say dear sister; you sure know how to handle yourself in front of the right people."

"I just know how to deliver, brother. I'm sure Molly and Ridel will have their revenge soon."

"You feel for them don't you?"

"Of course I do, they are us."

"And if they were any other people?"

Magenta looked at her brother, "Who cares, it's hurting the Furters isn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9: Trust me

Summary: hey guys! Sorry for the delay I have had a bit of a writer's block. I'm really annoyed with myself. I've been forcing myself to finish this chapter for like a month so it's probably crap to, I can't stand it when I get writers block, I NEED INSPIRATION! So go easy on me with this one, its short I know, and it does make up for my delay, I'm sorry and hopefully I will do better on the next one. Sorry guys! Magenta is having guy problems.

A few months after moving to earth and into their new castle home Magenta and Riff raff seemed to draw apart more, it wasn't intentional and the feelings were there but they just always seemed to be miles apart. It was very rare they would be together in a room for more than five minutes with each other. Riff raff didn't really notice he was always to be busy; fixing the machines that broke under Franks persistent straining and doing his share of cleaning the castle. He had to do the lab with occasional help from magenta, Frank's room, two of the bathrooms and the kitchen. Every day, if he wasn't cleaning he would be in the lab helping Frank or working on his own project. Magenta cleaned the hallway, the ballroom, the kitchen, her room, riff raff's room and the other two bathrooms. If she wasn't cleaning she would be keeping Franks fashion wardrobe up to date and planning his affairs. Riff raff, when he had finished his duties he might catch up with Magenta to bid her goodnight and catch her drawing or writing late at night.

Riff raff was beginning to change in appearance, even at his young age of twenty one, immature wrinkles were beginning to show, his hair was thinning and his body weight had shrunk considerably, he used to be lean and muscular but it was leaving him. Magenta's doll like curls had become frizzed out and dry, her skin colour wasn't the lush rose anymore it was and had taken to deathly pale. Her toned body was beginning to lose its healthy curve though she was still quite lean. Because of her growing self consciousness she had taken to absurd amounts of makeup, her once beautiful shining midnight blue eyes were now shrouded in black, her lips an eye catching slab of red. She looked like one of Frank's people, not the princess she used to be.

Frank on the other hand was glowing every day, he was getting muscular and he always had something new to talk about. His hair was as glossy and black as ever, he'd gotten quite taken with having tattoos, he had three so far, his famous boss tattoo, a tiny smiley face at the bottom of his back and the Japanese sign for love on his side which he secretly loved the best.

This evening, Riff and Magenta had started cleaning together in the hallway; Riff was up on the stairs cleaning the banister while Magenta cleaned the coffin clock and the walls downstairs. Frank had gone out to entertain himself, like he usually did on a Friday night, the earth days weren't that clear to Riff raff but he could always remember a Friday because the next day Frank would have a drunken fit of vomiting which unfortunately was his honour to clean up.

A motor sounded from outside followed my jeering male voices. Magenta looked up frowning, Riff raff continued cleaning it wasn't a surprise, and Frank would bring back people all the time, half of them were lucky enough to get out the next morning others he would use on his project.

The door burst open and a large booming man strode past magenta winking at her as he passed. Magenta looked from him to the door then back again, who the hell was he? He had Slick black hair and a boyish face alive with alcohol except he didn't seemed dazed by its affects unlike Frank with his poor balance and sense of direction. An obviously drunken Frank stumbled in laughing calling what had to be the man's name.

"Eddie!! Come back here you rascal, I'm not done with you yet." He laughed walking into Magenta. He turned round questioningly and beamed at her.

"Hello magenta, radiant as ever, the makeup suits you, you know? Be a darling and take my coat this one is hot off the racks." He grinned his tongue out slightly as he looked on at Eddie who was looking around the house seemingly in a daze.

Magenta pulled his coat of and straightened him up before he fell over, she watched him skip over to where Eddie was and heard the man say something like, "Where's your can." She scowled, what the hell is a can??

Riff raff came down the stairs and brushed a finger down Magentas arm; she shivered and looked at him.

"Franks out of it, we can retire now, he won't remember tomorrow, you look tired and pale, go rest."

"I'm not tired, I have things to do, and you go."

"Fine, I'll see you when you come back up." He promised making his way slowly up the stairs; magenta watched him until his feet were out of sight then glanced at the floor.

She wanted to go home. Magenta shook her head irritated, well she couldn't go home, there was no point getting flustered about it. She sighed and made her way to Frank's lab to clean up. The man he was working on was just a skeleton right now, and when frank said he wanted the perfect man he meant it.

Though Frank could really piss her off most of the time, he was an easy conversation and they did have some laughs. They even listened to rock together sometimes. Riff raff however couldn't stand him; both the men had a short thresh hold when it came to the other.

Frank and Riff would work together in an icy silence then it would go back to the master and slave routine.

Frank surprisingly didn't seem to hold any interest in sleeping with magenta, he usually commented her appearance but he never thought of her as a love or bed interest, for that she was glad of course, but also curious. She would like to think he thought of her as the one person he could just talk to and not shag.

Magenta smiled, her girly eyes glistening, to have a guy friend who only wanted to talk and not sleep with you was a precious thing and though Frank was a knob, he played the part very well.

She dreaded going upstairs to Riff raff; they seemed to just drift into an awkward silence. Riff never told him he loved her anymore and only called her 'beautiful sister'. He was mimicking Frank, she knew it. He didn't like their silent agreement with each other. Maybe he even thought there was something going on. It was because of this she just couldn't touch him anymore. She couldn't bare the thought that his trust in her had run out, so she thought the same of him, how can you trust someone who doesn't have faith in you?

Magenta waited an hour or so before going upstairs, she loved Riff raff with all her heart and he needed her most at this point. He was trying to figure out an escape plan and keep his sanity at the same time. Her friendship with Frank was not helping. So she decided it best to distance herself from Frank, after all Riff raff was family.

The net morning Magenta was pouring herself a fizzy beverage from the fridge, something she had never tried before. It said coke on the bottle and it reminded her of a drink she used to have at home, she really liked it, and it was sweet but sugar free. She wasn't quite sure what that meant but she had a feeling it was a good thing.

Placing the cup to her lips again she looked up as Frank sat at the table with his new friend.

"Master you are usually up later than this,"

"No worries Magenta,"

"Shall I go?"

"Oh, would you? You're such a darling."

She took her drink and went to walk past frank but he held on to a bit of her skirt, "I don't believe you've met Eddie yet, have you magenta?"

"Oh, good morning," she greeted not really interested.

"Hey, honey!"

"Off you go," Frank smiled at her nodding his head to the door.

Magenta grabbed two apples on her way out.

She started juggling the apples and spotted Riff by the door giving her a sardonic look.

"What?" she asked indignantly, still juggling the apples.

"Your taste in human entertainment is becoming most taxing, sister."

"It's stimulating, besides, I can do what I please." She frowned expanding the height at which she juggled the fruit.

He wiped his mouth.

"Anyway, I need something to keep my mind occupied in this place, besides brooms and feather dusters."

"Yes, I suppose you have found a number of things to keep yourself occupied with. You didn't come back last night, like you said you would,"

"I wasn't tired, I'm still not tired. I've had a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure Frank kept you very occupied,"

Magenta stopped juggling and held the fruit to her breast glaring at him with distaste. "I don't let men own me as easily as you think, brother. I'm not a virgin but I'm no whore."

"And if you had slept with Frank that could only make you a whore?"

"By your book yes."

"Too bad I was referring to the cleaning, what's the matter Magenta, guilty conscience?"

"The day I feel guilty over a man, is the day I regretted pulling the trigger on him,"

Riff raff walked past her brushing her cheek gently, "I know I haven't been easy to live with the past couple of days, and I will love you Magenta, as soon as I clear my head."

"I understand, it wouldn't hurt for you to trust me either,"

"But it does,"

She smiled and caught his hand squeezing it reassuringly. "I love you, Riff, trust that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Hey guys sorry I've been taking my sweet time. I'm lazy there's no excuse for it lol. Any who thanks for my latest reviews it's always nice to see those -**

**SO, how stressed will Frank get when his only friend Magenta decides to test the waters of distance between them and also how will he deal with forgetting his girlfriend-dare I say it. He'll probably shrug it off but you know Frank isn't completely heartless when it comes to drama.**

"MAGENTA! RIFF RAFF...EDDIE!!!!! COME QUICK AND BRING THE LAZERS, for the love of...!"

Riff raff and magenta who had been enjoying a nice cup of...well...something, Immediately ran into Franks room. Frank was stood on his vanity wearing nothing but green underwear and a pink satin night gown, various curlers sticking out of his glossy hair.

"What's the matter, master?" the word master sounded odd on Magentas lips and she thought she was about to vomit. Not once in her life did she ever think she could stomach calling a man master, least of all Frank. He'd always made her call him Frank anyway, Riff raff glanced at her curiously and she raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, _say anything and you'd better start sleeping with an eye open._

Frank blinked at her rather indignantly before returning to his panic. "Look in my slipper, a spider, please get it out!"

Magenta got the spider out of Frank's slipper, it was a black widow. She handed the slipper to Frank who looked as if he were going to pass into a coma of relief. Riff raff took the spider from Magenta and placed it in a trouser pocket of his.

"Are you alright Frank?" Magenta mentally kicked herself, A: for breaking her rule of calling him master in less than five minutes and B: Showing concern for Frank when Riff was right there and he could use it against her.

"Yes I'm a little flustered is all, uh, Magenta can I have a word? Riff raff, if you could leave us please?"

Riff raff took the spider out of his pocket and ran a finger over it gently before walking out of the room solemnly. Magenta almost smiled to herself, she remembered when they were kids and walked and looked like that all the time, especially when he found spiders, they were his love, he had always had a huge love for animals and up until now she hadn't really acknowledged he was vegetarian like her. They just got through the day in a routine, completely used to the others way of getting through the day. She loved him dearly but feared if they stayed any longer she would lose the Riff raff she loved, for he was already changing and soon enough she may even lose herself. But one thing for certain was; she was the stronger out of the two both in personality and in position.

"Don't call me master, it makes me feel old, no seriously...it makes me feel ancient...please...just don't."

"very well."

"Oh and why didn't Eddie come and help me?"

"He's passed out Frank."

"Oh, I'll tell him to ease up on the port."

"Shall I get the mail?"

"No, no, I feel like I need a breath of fresh air, darling. Just do what you want for a while."

Magenta shrugged, she would like to spend some time with Frank but that would be a bullet in everything, but still she didn't see why she had to stop her own happiness for Riff raff who was capable himself of making himself happy...Oh yeah, because she loved him. Well she didn't feel like loving him now, she was tired already of this escapade and liked the idea of a Steve reeves movie and a glass of baileys followed by a long bath which she would hopefully drown in.

She sighed and turned her back.

"Magenta, its waste trying to make a man happy, so just live life like you would and soon he will come to you."

"Thanks Frank, I knew that all along but...you know me, I love as much as I hate."

"I'm an exception, dearest."

"Hey Frank I'd like to watch a movie with you."

"God, sweetheart, if you keep this up I won't be the evil boss I'm supposed to be, you know I have to keep a professional line. You're ruining my setting and making me mushy."

"Don't be silly; after all you forced me here you could at least have the courtesy to humour me."

Something changed in Franks look then he quickly kissed her on the lips and seemed genuinely sad. "Dear, we aren't supposed to be friends, I have a job to do, and I can't get attached. So distance yourself but don't call me master."

Magenta brushed his cheek, "Your an asshole." Her smile faded and turned into steel.

"Get out!"

Magenta walked out with a sigh, she could have really used that movie.

A little while after making himself decent enough, if that vocabulary even existed in Frank's world, he went outside smiling at the bright light and fresh air a small cup of tea in his hand. He loved earth more than his own planet, he had to admit it.

After allowing himself five minutes to figure out how to open the mail box he stood their searching through his mail. A welcome letter from Denton (apparently they greeted all rich buyers), a bill for rent and a letter from Columbia...

"Oh, how nice," he smiled to himself in his usual bubble head way, he took another sip of tea and noticed Eddie waving from the porch and it seemed to sink in. He spat out the tea and looked down at Columbia's letter again.

"I'm sure she'll understand, after all." He shook it off and made his way back to the house again.

He dumped the letters on the side and pulled Riff raff over to him handing him Columbia's letter. "Read it, things seem so much clearer when someone else does it." He sighed melodramatically.

Riff raff replied with his own sigh but none the less obliged. "_Dear Frankie,_

_I guess it's time to come back to you now, thanks for understanding why I needed to go back home. My mum died a week ago and I guess it's not home here without her. So I'm coming soon probably in a day or two. I cut my hair, just so you can recognise me. _

_Love Columbia xxxxx__"_

"Deary, not only will I have to put up with two jealous lovers but also a weepy mourning one to! It's not fair! Why should I suffer?"

"It's your castle why don't you get rid of one, or both?"

"There's the logic of it, or...I could have both."

"I don't think either earthling would be willing to-"

"Look Riff raff the only will in this home is my own, I could use some extra relief anyway, there's just something a woman can give that a man can't..."

Riff raff straightened up a bit and handed Frank his letter.

"Speaking of women Riff raff, why don't you find yourself one, you're always lurking around here doing squat with your life." Frank walked away and to the lift up to his lab.

Riff raff was slightly apathetic to that comment; he'd been around franks teasing for a while after all. But still it was Frank's damn fault He was even in this stupid castle doing squat with his life! As for a woman...he didn't even want to go there right now.

Magenta was cleaning Frank's slab which was covered in grime and specks of blood could be seen all over it. She wondered where he kept the body he was working on, he only used the slab when he working on it.

"MAGENTA! Hello, darling." Magenta jumped and mentally cursed Frank.

"Sorry to break the news so soon, you'll be having a roommate, tomorrow is more likely. Remember the quirky red head that visited a couple of months ago??"

"I have to share a room with that walking twitch?"

"She's going to be very upset when she comes so you know, brace yourself for sleepless nights."

Magenta felt like banging her head on the slab but just sat there filled with an untameable hatred for tap dancing groupies.

"Though if you'd prefer to trade, so she can have your room and you can share with Riff raff that would be just as ok with me."

"I'll share with twinkle toes." It's better than committing suicide...or is it.

"Thought you might...but, if you ever change your mind, all you have to do is ask." He walked out and magenta kicked the slab in front of her, his pale face scrunched up in frustration. Can she have no privacy in this damned place?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Increasing Apathy**

**Summary**: HI guy's sorry about these breaks I have between each chapter I hate it when I read a story and that happens so I apologise for being a hypocrite but it's better than me giving you something rushed and lame. Any who Columbia comes back to a vehement roommate and a boyfriends rejection, she really doesn't need this under the circumstances but is there a light yet...? (Sort of a Columbia based chapter)

Columbia was greeted by a rather mournful looking Riff raff who, as she had expected, passed right by her without a greeting of any sort to pick up her suitcases off the floor. She managed a weak smile at least they hadn't bothered to be sympathetic, she half wondered if that was a sarcastic remark, after all just yesterday she had been around people who sympathised with her and she hated it then but she kind of wanted it back. A part of her almost felt like she had just arrived at a whole new level of depression. Well this was Frank's house, the jail of one sided sex.

Riff raff stood with his back to her in the middle of the hallway and sighed to himself.

"Hey Riffy, where is Frank?"

"Probably in the lab or watching a human film with Eddie,"

"Who's Eddie? Did Frankie get his creature done already? I thought it wouldn't be done for a while-"

"No His creature is only half way done, not even that, Eddie is just an earthling he picked up at a bar or club, same sort of thing, Magenta thinks he's very loud and vulgar."

"Oh, I see, he see's my leave as a chance to pull someone else into his bed. That's Frank all over I guess, I always knew he would-but I- I didn't think it would hurt this much, I think I actually loved him..."

"You humans are so possessive when it comes to lovers, it's always one or nothing!"

"you can talk, your an obsessive compulsive handy man with an incestuous obsession with his sister, and you know, it's kinda creepy when you refer to our activities as human stuff, I still haven't gotten used to you lot being aliens." Whoa that felt good to say now...she had Frank to give a piece of her mind to..."

"We wouldn't think ourselves aliens just like you don't think you're aliens." His eye still twitching from the insult.

"Whatever, how is the bride of Frankenstein anyway?" Columbia was feeling rather vehement today and a fight with someone would feed her blood lust, especially if her opponent was Frank.

"Who?"

"Magenta."

"Magentas getting married, she didn't tell me, how she could betray me like that! I will have her HEAD!" a vein pulsed in riff raff's temple and his throat retracted venomously.

"Ok, sweetie. I was just joking, Frankenstein is a fictional character, he made a creature of dead bodies, ring any bells, Yes...no? Anyway, I was just referring to-AH never mind, _god_!" man, she could really hate Riff raff, thank god he wasn't her brother! _The over__protective dimwit._

Riff raff yawned and walked up the stairs opening the door to magentas room, Columbia was taken aback by his speed even when carrying huge bulks of suitcases and felt a strange need to keep up with him.

"Magenta is probably in the kitchen ordering a take out."

"So? Why do I care, it's not like we'll be talking anytime soon...right?"

"Well you two will be sharing a room from now on, so I would find it surprising if you two managed to not converse with each other, you two having such a great wit in all, not to mention a woman's insane need to talk."

vein throbbing in Columbia's head much "Your saying what about a what now?"

"I said-"

"How the hell am I supposed to stay alive while sharing a room with Magenta, let alone sleep? She'll probably just sit in a corner with a cup of coffee staring at me with a knife in her hand waiting for me to fall asleep while I try and stay awake with one eye open!"

Riff raff's eyebrow twitched as he watched her mouth work wonders at an astounding rate. "My god, your parents must have been proud of you..."

Columbia's bottom lip stuck out and she placed her hands on her hips, "Why Riff raff, I never took you as one of the joke telling kind, you being so dim and all,"

"I'll have you know that on my planet I was considered a genius, no one known could match my skill in science and that was when I was in high school,"

"You don't lack for modesty do you, I can only imagine what your parents were like, and I dread to think! Where are they anyway, I would have thought parents to a genius would do anything to keep their prized possession in the home-"

Riff raff zoned out and suddenly went within himself, his parents? How long had it been since he had thought of them, they seemed like strangers now, just acquaintances. How long had he turned his nose to the drowning feelings of regret, guilt and vulnerability? He could barely remember his house, all he could remember was a winding staircase and even then he couldn't remember the colour or texture, and that room, that musty sweet smelling room Magenta called her own, the room where they had played as youngsters and argued as siblings and made love-the room where she bid herself to repair the jail garments that would bind there new lives to Franks unyielding hold.

Riff raff couldn't even remember his reason for wanting to go home again. The idea of it just kept him going.

"Hey...Riffy are you ok?" Columbia had a feeling she had crossed the line again with never ending rambles, he looked so sad and painful, slightly hunched as if trying to protect his gut from a huge blow, or maybe she'd already dealt the blow. Maybe his parents were dead, maybe there was a time when he was considered normal and went through life like a normal boy but had that ripped from him like band aid, just as fast and just as painful. She knew how painful it was to lose a parent, her mother had just passed and they weren't exactly Siamese twins, and they had a lot of difficulties with each other...but...now that her mother was gone the thing that hurt most was that she could never patch things up with her, all her chances of understanding her mother were gone, Columbia guessed it was true, you never do know what you've got until you lose it. Columbia's mouth trembled as the searing pain came back to her chest and drowned her heart in a mourning sorrow too large for words. She loved her mummy, and she had the chance to make things right...and now she never could, ever. Not until her own cold dead body lay mouldering beside hers. She wanted to apologise to Riff raff so much, but all she could do was stand there mouth agape in a silent form of pain. Riff raff stared at her his blue eyes twinkling with some of that old youth he used to have back on his planet as he reminisced his life on Transsexual Transylvania, a glistening pain swam through him, he'd lost everything. He slowly reached out and held on to Columbia's hand gripping it tightly.

Riff raff's eyes darted around the room as if expecting to see his parents standing there, his mum with that admirable pride in her eye and his father with that amused twinkle that used to annoy him of so much. Where were they? Were they safe, what happened to his mother, was she well and coping? Was his father still serving, was he even alive? Were they even alive?

He tried to remember his mothers sculpture like features but all he could see was the back of her, he tried to remember his father's fiery red hair and prominent bodily tones but all he see was a figure cast in shadows baring teeth out to get him and fire surrounding his body.

What trickery is this, Riff raff thought, why couldn't he think of home as his home.

Columbia sniffed and for once felt like running into Riff raff's arms and holding onto him as tight as life hung onto her, but she couldn't, not with Riff raff, certainly not with Frank, Magenta would probably hear her out, she's always been a dear for that, but she didn't need an ear this time, she needed an end, she wanted a near death experience...she wanted to die. And yet amongst all the darkness the tiniest light prevailed and all she could see was Riff raff's hand tightly entwined in her own.

Riff raff looked as though he was falling asleep and Columbia found the strength to put her hand on top of his and her own snapping him slowly out of his stupor, he stared at their hands and held on ever more tightly, Columbia tried to get his attention with her eyes so that she could make him see she was sorry, but Riff raff was in a trance and the only thing that showed in his eyes was a dancing malice, a malice that did the jig around Frank's face and stomped on it to.

Columbia thought about how much Frank had wronged her, used her as a sex toy, trapped her in this god forsaken castle, cut her hair, forced her to love him then chewed on her heart and spat it out. She thought of how she had been replaced by this...Eddie...like a worn out shag rag, and for once she realised that if she had taken her mums advice and stayed safe with her instead of running of with Frank then she and her mum would have been fine, there would have been no late night arguments, no bitching no back stabbing just everyday mother to daughter love and vice versa, but now her mum was dead and Frank had twisted his cunning to make it her fault by offering her the free will of either staying with her mother or joining Frank. She hated nothing so much as herself in that moment and she hated Frank for it.

"I'll help you do it."

Riff raff looked at her as if she'd just broken the most beautiful silence his ears had ever come across. "What."

"You want to kill him, right?" asked Columbia quite unsure of herself, "Well I think I want to as well, and for me to just sit still and watch when I could be taking revenge on him for everything he's done to me and mother, that would be a sin. We are going to do it,"

Riff raff cocked his head slightly. "Magenta-"

"No, no magenta, I don't want her being a part of this; this is way too personal for the likes of her."

Riff raff scowled inside but held his composure, Magenta had lost just as much if not more so than he and if anyone took this personal it were her, but this was his shot, this was his chance, and with magenta or not he had to take it.

"I'm in."

A green frost glazed Columbia's eyes and caressed his hand, "Good...Good."


End file.
